Afotik
by wisterialantern
Summary: Gakushuu; —Kau mengingkari ketidaksempurnaan dengan sengaja, kau melangkahi duniamu sendiri tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang.


_Afotik_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Genre : General. Rate : T. A/N : headcanon, Gakushuu's side. Selamat membaca._

 _(—Kau mengingkari ketidaksempurnaan dengan sengaja, kau melangkahi duniamu sendiri tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang.)_

 _._

Kau mengingkari ketidaksempurnaan dengan sengaja, kau melangkahi duniamu sendiri tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang.

Kau bicara tentang dunia kecil yang kaudiami sekarang, yang penuh akan kepalsuan, membiarkan hidupmu menanggung seluruhnya. Kau dibesarkan dengan ego, entah milik ayahmu, atau ibumu—kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Yang kau tahu adalah, kau mendewasakan dirimu dengan eulogi ujaran kagum dari orang-orang di sekitarmu, tentang nilai-nilai akademismu yang fantastis atau tentang betapa sempurnanya sosokmu (— _baik di mata mereka maupun orang lain_ ), dan kau belajar untuk menghargai itu. Kau berlari untuk mengejar seluruhnya dan seketika kau kehilangan duniamu yang dulu kautempati, seluruhnya; tentang tawa inosensia seorang bocah, torehan krayon warna-warni, kaki penuh lumpur, atau pemandangan sebuah layang-layang yang diterbangkan angin saat penghujung hari nyaris tenggelam.

Kau ( _diam_ - _diam_ ) merindukannya.

Hidupmu berjalan begitu monoton layaknya putaran film klasik dalam mode sepia. Kau mulai belajar perlahan-lahan bahwa setiap orang dewasa menyukai segala hal berbau kesempurnaan. Sempurna berarti baik dalam segala hal, dan di usia delapan tahun, kau mengerti bahwa goresan nilai seratus di lembaran ulangan harianmu berarti sempurna dan kau tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi dalam hidupmu. Ayahmu dengan segala pemikirannya yang jauh melebihi dari logika kekanak-kanakanmu—membiasakanmu bergelut dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang memenuhi meja belajarmu atau dengan teori-teori yang mengisi hari-harimu, dan kau menerimanya begitu saja tanpa banyak bertanya, mengisi sel-sel otakmu dengan ilmu demi ilmu yang kauserap dari lembaran buku yang kaubaca setiap harinya tanpa rasa lelah sedikit pun. Kau menyukai segala ujaran penuh pujian yang tertuju padamu, _oh, tentu, kau bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semua itu, bukan?_

Kau merenungkan isi atlas dunia ketika teman-temanmu tengah membaca buku cerita bergambar yang berwarna-warni. Kau sibuk bertanya letak benua Asia pada gurumu ketika teman-temanmu bergantian menggambarkan objek abstrak pada kanvas-kanvas kosong di hadapannya. Kau menuliskan lekuk angka-angka ketika teman-temanmu tengah menyusun balok-balok berwarna, mengabaikan ujaran samar _kau membosankan, Gakushuu-kun_ yang tanpa sengaja terucap dari bibir-bibir mungil teman-temanmu layaknya gramofon yang sudah rusak. Kau diam mengabaikan dan membuat mereka semakin jenuh.

Yang kautahu, kau pernah membenci dirimu yang seperti itu, dirimu yang dulu, dulu sekali. Kau berlari kencang ke atap sekolah dan mencoret-coret bukumu sendiri saat itu, menolak untuk kembali ke kelas dan melarikan diri dari sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Pergi semaumu, menyesatkan diri sendiri dan kembali dengan baju kotor ke rumah, juga sekujur tubuhmu yang basah karena air hujan, dan tas ranselmu pun menghilang entah ke mana.

Ibumu memarahimu tanpa henti dan kau meringis setelah dihadiahi cubitan kecil pada ujung hidungmu yang memerah. Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu takut dan diam-diam mengabaikan perkataannya, melongokkan kepalamu sedemikian rupa untuk melihat reaksi di wajah ayahmu kala itu.

(Ayahmu tengah membaca dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan di hadapannya dengan wajah datar di sudut ruangan dan kau memutuskan untuk menulikan telingamu untuk amarah-amarah selanjutnya.)

—Ayahmu tidak akan mau tahu dan peduli, cukup itu saja yang kautahu.

 _._

Kau pernah mendapati tatapan ayahmu menajam suatu hari, alisnya menukik, kedua bola matanya membesar, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, dan kau merasakan bara di tenggorokanmu ketika nada suaranya meninggi untuk memarahimu dan kau mendapati dirimu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dalam hitungan detik. Kau membalas segala ucapannya tanpa ragu, dan kau kembali berteriak kemudian ketika telapak tangan ayahmu terangkat dan kau memejamkan mata.

Satu pukulan bersarang di wajahmu, meninggalkan memar kemerahan yang rasanya amat pedih; kau membuang wajahmu ke arah lain—dan ibumu berlari untuk memelukmu, membawamu ke kamar dengan jemari yang melekat erat di serat-serat pakaianmu, juga ujung kukunya bergetar kuat tanpa henti, bibirnya membisikkan kata _maaf_ berkali-kali di pinggir cuping telingamu layaknya alunan lagu pengantar tidur. Kau mendapati fabrik bajumu basah—entah karena apa—dan kusut karenanya, sehingga kau memutuskan bertanya pada ibumu dan tidak mendapati jawaban, hanya dibalas isak-isak kecil disertai usapan pelan pada punggungmu.

Kau bungkam ketika suara bantingan pintu terdengar samar-samar dari arah luar. Kau menghancurkan kaca yang memantulkan bayanganmu sendiri malam itu, mengurung dirimu sendiri dalam kubikel sempit kamar, meremas jemarimu yang menguarkan darah dan rasanya sakit, sakit, sakit sekali. Kakimu tanpa sengaja memijak beling-beling di permukaan lantai dan napasmu tertahan.

Telapak kakimu tergores begitu dalam dan likuid kental darah mengalir tanpa henti. Kau meringis dan menutup kelopak matamu rapat-rapat.

(Perlahan, ayahmu _mengoyak_ dan _menghancurkan_ seluruh kebebasanmu.

Kau masih naif dan kau tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

Sayang sekali.)

.

Kemudian di usia dua belas tahun kau mencoba menyusun impianmu dalam angan, dan ayahmu hadir untuk ( _kembali_ ) melenyapkannya.

Tentang formalitas, ayahmu tidak seperti ibumu. Panggilan _Asano-kun_ yang bergantung di ujung lidahnya dan segala hal menyebalkan yang kaubenci dan coba lupakan, hadir kembali ketika kau memijakkan kakimu di sekolah menengah dan hal buruknya adalah: kau bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu kapan saja. Seharusnya kau menyukainya, namun kenyataan bicara lain. Kau membenci panggilan _Asano-kun_ -nya dan juga otoritasnya, oleh karena itu kau mengesampingkan kehadiran ayahmu di sekolah dan memilih untuk menghindar. Setiap kali kau mendapati ayahmu berdiri di hadapan mikrofon dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tatapan kalian bersinggungan satu sama lain dan kau hanya memutar matamu bosan, menghindari delik iris ungunya yang entah mengapa, selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan merendah, yang bagimu, hanya _sampah_.

Ah, bukan. Perwujudan samar dari frasa kearoganan.

Atau keangkuhan.

—Lalu kau memejamkan matamu lamat-lamat dan mendapati _duniamu_ perlahan-lahan kembali menghilang dari genggaman tanganmu.

 _._

Kau adalah seorang pemuda (—yang masih _kekanakan_ dan mencoba untuk _dewasa_ seiring berjalannya waktu, namun realita bicara semudah meniupkan partikel-partikel debu.)

Kau dikalahkan akan egomu di suatu hari, usiamu lima belas kala itu, mendapati dirimu terjatuh untuk hal yang kau amat benci ketika kau telah berjuang keras untuknya—dan kau menggertakkan gigimu kesal, mengumpati dirimu sendiri saat sadar bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki hal yang sudah berjalan dengan seharusnya.

Kau mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak di hadapan semua orang yang menatapmu, dan yang ayahmu katakan hanyalah,

"Jika kau kalah, mengapa kekalahan tersebut tidak membuatmu _mati_?"

Kau menyuarakan bisu saat itu. Kau membenci ketika ayahmu tidak bisa melihat kerja kerasmu, dan kau jauh lebih mengutuk ketidakacuhannya akan suatu hal; kau mengumpati segala hal tentangnya dengan segenap hati.

Ayahmu tidak pernah datang ke acara Hari Orang Tua dan berkali-kali melewatkan festival Hari Olahraga ketika teman-teman sekelasmu mengajak ayah dan ibunya untuk mengikuti lomba demi lomba yang diadakan di sekolah, dan kau hanya bisa terdiam di bangku penonton seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Kau paham itu sejak usiamu masih belia. Kau mengajak mereka tanpa alpa, jawaban ayahmu selalu berupa ada urusan lain yang harus dikerjakannya dan ibumu menanggapi dengan kelewat dingin serupa bubur di hadapannya yang perlahan kehilangan hangatnya. Menu sarapan pagi yang seharusnya terasa begitu lezat kaulewatkan dengan rasa yang begitu hambar. Cairan susu dalam gelasmu tersisa setengah, kemudian kausadar ada sisa-sisa susu di sudut labiummu dan kau tertegun ketika tidak ada lagi yang menyekakannya untukmu—baik ibumu, atau ayahmu. Tidak ada lagi yang bahkan hanya sekadar mengingatkan, _ada susu di tepi bibirmu_. Kau mengingat dalam hati dan berujar, _hei, kau sudah dewasa. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tidak perlu lagi serbet atau ujaran kekanakan seperti dulu. Tidak._

 _Tidak._

Kau menciptakan kesempurnaan, benakmu berkata bahwa inilah hal terbaik yang dapat kaulakukan.

Piagam kejuaraan dan juga plakat perhargaan yang terpajang rapi di kamarmu terasa begitu kosong. Kau berpikir tentang hal ini suatu hari, ketika kau tertawa sendiri, menertawakan kebodohan yang berkali-kali bergaung dalam kepalamu yang orang-orang bilang jenius itu. Konyol sekali, pikirmu. Logika macam apa yang berhasil membuatmu bertahan seperti ini? Ayahmu tidak pernah tersenyum untuk sebuah piala yang berhasil kaudapatkan dengan susah payah. Ayahmu tidak pernah menepuk kepalamu pelan dan berkata _kerja bagus_ ketika kau mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam ujian. Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal akan segala usahamu. Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan ujaran selamat yang diucapkan secara tulus atau pelukan penuh kehangatan dari kedua orang tuamu. Lalu, pertanyaannya, _mengapa kau masih sanggup untuk bertahan?_

Kau bisa saja menolak untuk patuh semaumu— _jika_ _kaumau_ —bahkan kau bisa mengesampingkan segala keinginan mereka untuk menjadikanmu entitas penuh perfeksi yang mereka damba-dambakan sedari dulu sesuka hatimu, kau bisa saja melupakan segala kediktatoran yang didiktekan padamu, kau bisa saja menyerah untuk segala hal yang telah membuatmu muak, dan kau bisa saja mencoba untuk melarikan diri; namun tidak.

 _Tidak_.

Kau tidak melakukannya; kau tidak memilih jalan layaknya pengecut yang hanya menguarkan ucapan semu belaka. Kau memilih untuk terus berjalan maju dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, seperti yang dulu sering kaulakukan. Kau memilih untuk menjadi kuat. Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti; karena kau tahu kau akan tetap _hidup_. Itu pasti.

(Ya, karena inilah caramu untuk membuat mereka bisa _mengakuimu_.

Inilah caramu untuk membuat mereka bisa _melihatmu_.

Dan inilah cara mereka untuk bisa _mengingatmu_ , eksistensi yang tanpa sengaja hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.)

 _end._

 _A/N :_

 _ini edisi pertama nyiksa gakushuu ketika saya nyadar bahwa dia precious hahahaha / dan edisi selanjutnya mungkin bakal nyiksa karma atau rio :"))) btw saya punya prinsip kalo tokoh favorit saya tuh belum eksis kalo belum digaremin / dibuang_


End file.
